1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a super input/output (I/O) module of a computer system, and more particularly to a method for controlling the devices of a computer system by using a super I/O module.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, data for performing a power-on process is stored in a serial peripheral interface (SPI) flash memory of computer systems. Therefore, when the updating procedure of a flash memory on a main board of a computer system fails, a maintenance engineer must open a housing of the computer system, and then de-solder the flash memory. Next, the maintenance engineer uses a recorder to update the data stored in the de-soldered flash memory. Next, the maintenance engineer solders the flash memory that has been completely updated back to the main board, and then puts back the housing of the computer system. Therefore, traditionally, the maintenance engineer must perform complicated procedures to update the flash memory. In addition, if the de-soldering or soldering of the flash memory fails, the computer system can not normally work.
Therefore, a control method is desired to control, debug or update the internal circuits of a computer system without removing a housing/case of the computer system.